Recruitment: The Human Weapon
The brightest and largest star in the sky was almost completely covered by heavy mist that surrounded area around Kirigakure. Somewhere outside of the Kirigakure lied Ryu Uchiha and Odayakana Nami searching for a possible akatsuki member, Tekketsu. Nami walked forward, head towards the sky, the mask she wore covering her face. Scar smooth, rolling down her nose, she eyed the location. He had to be here somewhere, placing her foot on a stone, lifting herself up to sit on another one. "I heard he's killed hundreds with his bare-hands before." She stated dully, wanting to get a conversation going while the searched for the mysterious Kiri-nin. Ryu remained silent for several moments while walking along with his partner, his head lowered looking at the ground beneath him. "I don't really care what he can do...I just want this mission over with..." he replies in a lowered voice. "Hmph." Ryu was such a downer sometimes. "So do I, but Im being bored, is not one of my favorite things to do." Looking across the horizon she let out a breath, the cold air of Kirigakure showing, her breath coming out in a light steam. Her hetrochromic eyes fluttering, concentrating herself, closing them, intent on locating the target. Slowly turning his head toward Odayakana, staring at her for several seconds. "Im probably being a complete asshole...I know I shouldn't make this a big deal..." "Sorry Odayakana...guess I'm not really in the mood today." Ryu spoke with a slight smile on his face. A bead of sweat dropping from her fore-head, she could tell he was staring at her, it was a bit unnerving. "Your hardly ever in a good mood." Taking a deep intake of breath, and exhaling, before he could say another word, she raised her hand on both sides of her, placing them together, perparing for her sensory technique. Chakra placed on the hands, perparing to send a low frequency wave of chakra to locate anyone within a large vacinity. The justu was almost complete. Ryu's mood worsened after hearing Odayakana's response, his head lower than what it was a few minutes ago. Nami sent out the wave of chakra, weak and low frequency, perfect for being undetected. Calming herself. "Relax Ryu, I'm only joking..." She waited for the wave to come back to her as the epicenter, hoping to gain a possible result from the sensor's 'radar'. Several people, a few targets... he was near, he had to be. She stood up, "He's near." Standing tall on the stone, looking around the area, "Now... where are you hiding..." Nami hoped Ryu would act better, being depressed never helped in combat. What she had gotten back, however, was two presences. Had she sent the wave sooner, she would've detected multiple ones. However, there was an easy reason why the rest of them had just suddenly disappeared. If they were close to the scene, they could see several mutilated and carved-up corpses, with blood being the very ground they laid under. Some were pinned to trees, some were hanging in akward positions, and some had been barely recognizable due to the level at which they had been sliced. One of the remaining figures who was left was the murderer, a man in a samurai outfit and a sickle-like sword in hand. His free hand was pinning a hapless victim against a tree, the bark crushing under the pressure he had applied to the victim moments before. A typical scene for the butcher of the mist - Tekketsu. "P..please don't hurt me..." The man whimpered. But Tekketsu simply glared at him coldly, a sneer fixing his face. "Hurt you? Are you stupid?" He taunted, raising his blade up again. "I'm going to kill you. These band of ninja you dared to sick on me are going to be meeting their leader very soon, and when they find you here... well... I just hope there'll be something for them to take back to base..." He tossed the frightened shinobi to the ground, looming over him threateningly. In vain, the man scrambled to his feet, turning his back on Tekketsu in order to run... Slaslaslaslaslaslash! It was too late. With several cuts made from the dangerous weapon, the man gave one last horrified look to no one.... before he exploded into fragments of flesh, bone, and blood, covering the grass in a final coat of death. "Have you located him, Odayakana?" Ryu asks, relieved that she was only kidding with him since he didn't want to harm her feelings as he feels like he is only capable of doing harm to others. Nodding, "Yeah, good news and bad news." "Bad news is, he's killed some civilians and travlers..." Her mind going to being more passive natured and less aggresive. "The good news being, he's wasted some energy, and I have indeed, found him." Pointing in the direction he was in, after hopping off of her stone seat. "Let's go." She gave him a signal, vanishing off into the direction she had previously pointed to, sleeves fluttering behind, she wasted little time. "Yep...this is the man we have been sent to recruit...merciless, blood thirsty...I see why our leader has chosen him. This may gives us some trouble if he chooses to resist...then we will have to kill him, and I don't really feel like making a mess." Ryu thought to himself while sprinting towards the location Odayakana pointed out. Tekketsu scowled, lifting the blade over his shoulder in a comfortable manner. It was such a waste of his energy, having to kill these weaklings. It was always these fools sent to engage him, not some opponent that could easily match his skill! This was an insult to the Kirigakure-nin to keep treating him as a minor issue. Maybe he should just go straight to the village and kill them all, just to make them open their eyes... "Fuckin' trash..." He murmured, turning away from the pizzafied corpse. "Now to get out of here..." She stopped, 30 feet away from Tekketsu, looking at the carnage, and newly formed 'grave-yard', her eyes showed her shock, her mouth concealing it's surprise at the act by the mask she wore. Hoping Ryu was nearby, she would need help, this one was different... Ryu wasn't easily impressed as he seen many dead bodies before in his past, mutilated and all. Though he was fascinated over how precise the mad man decapitated his victims. "He is near..." Ryu bowed down to examine the fresh leftovers of several bodies. A ninja would've spotted them. However, Tekketsu took no notice of their presence, lacking the ability to sense chakra. He simply started to walk off, casually stepping over any bodies in his way. Yeah... he just might go and do that. Slaughter a dozen civilians just to make himself look like an S-Class terrorist in their eyes... he had no problem tipping over that handicapped bitch, as well as crushing the skulls of the morons who dared to defend her. There was no excuse for such weakness in the world. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. That's how it was, and that would never change. Whispering to Ryu, she could tell his location, the sensor she had sent out still recalling weakly. "He's right there..." Looking directly at him, pointing to his location, she hoped Ryu would take the offensive, stepping behind him, walking over a corpse as she did so, taking the defensive postition in the fight to insue. Ryu and Odayakana quietly walked to the Kirigakure-nin location so they wouldn't give their position away. When they saw a figure infront of them they quickly halted in place. "Hey,You!" Ryu yelled. Immediately, Tekketsu stopped, eyes widening slightly. He squinted his eyes ahead of him, in the direction of the source of the voice. What he found to see, however, simply increased the surprise he felt. In the thick mist, there were two silhouettes of what looked like cloaked figures. They sure as hell weren't civilians, because both of their cloaks seemed to be identical. Obviously, they were affiliated with something... but he couldn't make out their details clearly enough. It didn't matter. If they were out to kill him, he'd show them who was the real killer around here... The man didn't allow himself to tense up, but rather he slung the inward part of his blade on his shoulder. "What? Mizu sends two of his trash collection to kill me?" He taunted, keeping his voice dry and calm. "Typical." Taking little time, placing her hands in several hand-seals quickly, the hands a blur, if one could see the movements of the fingers. She was ready to iniate the attack if he declined their 'generous' offer to join the Akatsuki. Pity if he did say no... he would be in for a surprise. "Actually..." Ryu responded while hiding his kunai under his left sleeve. "You've been requested to join a powerful organization...your skills in your field of combat are needed for our advantage." Tekketsu grinned, obviously amused by the man's comment. He stepped a little closer, looking over the two carefully. If he did so, then the details of their clothing would be even more clearer to him. "Oh, really? And what exactly is this organization?" He questioned. Inwardly, it made him feel a bit prideful that he was being selected - but how would he know this man wasn't blowing smoke when he said "powerful organization"? He would have to find that out before he did anything. "The Akatsuki." "You've probably heard of the name, right?" She waited for an answer, chakra growing on her hands, she was going to trap him... there was no escape, if he chose to run. If he chose to fight... it wouldn't matter. He was strong, but she had faith in Ryu's offensive skills... "Here the deal...if you come with us peacefully you will appointed to membership in our group, but if you resist...well...your gonna have to...die." Ryu spoke looking right into Tekketsu eyes. Now he could see it. The way the man looked at him spoke his strength. His tone held no arrogance, and made sure of every word he said. The Akatsuki had definitely prepared before meeting him, otherwise there would've been a much more tense voice coming from his mouth. Tekketsu allowed a slight frown to cross his face, eyes half-lidding as he stared into those eyes for a moment more for any wavering. There was none. "You speak like you've killed a thousand men." He commented coolly. "But I don't think words are going to pull me in this little gang of pet-catchers just yet. You'll have to prove your strength to me." Ryu sighs heavily while holding his head high, then placing his palm into his face. "We always have to this the hard way..." "So be it." Releasing the jutsu, "Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind!" Four earthen pillars erupted from the ground around Tekketsu. Each of them having chains connecting them at the top, 10 feet high. Electrical energy then surronded the pillars, effectively creating a prison cell for the reluctant man. "Let's go!" She yelled to Ryu, signaling for him to get moving on the offensive. A smirk crawled across Tekkatsu's face, and he raised his sword with one hand in the air. Did they really think this could keep him? Highly unlikely. Gripping it in two hands, he threw the blade up in the air. The majority of electricity that was directed towards him was drawn towards the steel of his sword, electrifying it. Then, with both of his fists, he swung down to the ground. Under his strength, the earth buckled and groaned underneath him, and a geyser of cloud, smoke, and dust was kicked up. This caused the pillars around him to topple, disrupting the flow of electricity immediately. The smoke now hid Tekketsu in its clutches... Forming the Dog hand seal, Ryu Uchiha used Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere blowing a giant sphere of wind into the smoke at a high velocity of speed. Though he didn't expect for him to hit Tekketsu, the powerful wind is capable of removing smoke on the battlefield. Tekketsu was gone. At least, out of his field of vision. Now his enemy's figure was right behind him, crouched for a split second. However, he rose up, thrusting his fist straight for the back of his opponent. Normally, such a blow would not matter. However, if it connected, it would split Ryu's spine in two halves, and possibly break him into two pieces. It was a display of immense physical prowess; the ability to get behind the Uchiha as well as threatening him with the risk of being crushed with one blow. "Barrier Release!" A shield of chakra prevented the attack, nearly cracking and shattering under the blow, augumenting the chakra within it, causing the chakra from the wall she had just placed to protect Ryu, to start to slowly entangle itself unto his arm, a burning sensation would be felt, as the chakra was hot to the touch. "No you don't." She grinned, "Owe me one." She said smugly to Ryu. "I could already tell he was going to appear from behind me...so my action weren't need as long as I trusted you" Ryu replied looking over his shoulder eying Tekketsu. Revealing his weapon within his left sleeve he swiftly threw the kunai at their devilish opponent, holding it from the very edge as you do a throwing knife. Tekketsu scowled, ripping his hand away from his opponent's barrier upon feeling the burning sensation crawling across his arm. With his other hand, he reached out and caught the kunai, made a position to throw it at the Uchiha again... but diverted his path and hurled it towards the female, instead. It was a sudden, unhesitant and seemingly unpredictable movement made by him. Nothing less was expected from a human weapon, after all. By observing Tekketsu movements carefully he noticed his movement in his wrist would appear to be directed at Ryu but quickly noticed the true direction was Odayakana. Using his kunai hidden in his other arm, he barely successful in deflecting the Kunai as it luckily hit in between the ring at the bottom of the handle. Proving his observant skills without his Kekkei Genkai. Turning his focus back at Tekketsu he speaks, "Is that all?" Smirking, placing her hand on the ground, whispering the words, "Lightning Surge." ''Placing it a mere foot away from Tekketsu, it would take little time for the arcs of creeping lightning to reach him, infact, they were already crawling up his legs. Staying calm, she hoped Ryu would let go of their entangled kunai. In response to this, Tekketsu had to use his upper body to get him out of harm's way. With what remaining feeling he had in his legs, he pushed himself to the side and did a roll to land in a crouching position. One of his hands were on the ground, and he was in a squatting pose. "I could ask you the same thing." He fired right back, narrowing his eyes at the both of them. "You expect me to join when you show such little power?" "I only use my true strength when it is necessary, showing off fireworks for your amusement isn't going to cut it." Ryu said with a blank stare upon his face." Odayakana formed several swift hand-seals, perparing for next technique, if Tekketsu wanted to attack, so be it. But nothing would break her Barrier Release. She had faith in this. Remaining silent and reserved as usual, her eyes piercing Tekketsu's own, as far she could see through the mist, no fear showing, defiant of his power and arrogance. Once he got himself right, Tekketsu coiled his legs before springing into another lunge. Every nerve and muscle that was tingling with his own body electricity released its energy in the bolestra movement. All it took was a single leap to close the distance between him and the jutsu-preparing enemy, left fist positioned in a backhand....in a matter of ''milliseconds. Had his arm not been in the way, he would've been face to face with her, and she would've been able to see the sneer on her face. He swung, confident that this time, he would shatter the next barrier she put up. Ryu had already prepared for Tekketsu's attack after quickly bending his knees. Moving in-front of Odayakana, he swiftly raised his right hand and grabbed his throat. Pulling him away from his partner, Ryu slammed Tekketsu on the ground creating an imprint on the ground. "When you try to hurt my friends, that the time when its necessary" Ryu said looking into Tekketsu eyes. "Bring it on." Enthusiastic on the apparent challenge, Tekketsu readily accepted. He reached out, grabbing the offending arm that was secured tightly around his neck. With his strength, he was easily able to ward off the vice-like grip on his throat and twist his body around. With accurate positioning, he was able to toss Ryu onto his side. This gave him time to roll away from Ryu and back onto his feet again. Ryu rolled over several times before doing a flipping motion to return on his feet. Once positioned Ryu dismissed his previous technique, showing the black liquid dripping from his sleeve. With his left hand he grabbed a scroll from his cloak and summoned a Fuma Shuriken. Once the tar like substance once quickly removed, he summoned another Fuma Shuriken placing it in his other arm while the rest of the scroll was on the ground. "Nami...get ready" Nami did as told, using Body-flicker to re-appear behind Ryu. Hand seals forming several times, perparing for another jutsu. As long as Ryu could attack and defend her, she could defend them both. Letting out a breath of air, sharpening her chakra control as to not waste it in the field of battle against their brute of an opponent. "Now!" Ryu then threw both Fuma Shuriken in Tekketsu direction, but instead impaling him with the blades he manipulated the shuriken with metal wires. Both shuriken rotated with speed comparable to a tornado. After a few moments, Ryu used the strings to separate both Fuma Shuriken in opposite directions, which caused the wires to follow and tie Tekketsu. The wires constricted around his body as tight as a snake wrapping around his prey. Both spinning Shuriken pierced a nearby tree, finishing his the sequence. Finishing the seals, she looked at Ryu, giving him a silent signal to defend her. Taking a horse-stance, her hands glowing with her chakra. "Barrier Release: Jashin's Wall." ''He would know what to do... chakra in her body now silent, she was too focused to keep track of her surrondings, the only thing that she could bring up for self defense was a small transluscent barrier around her, preventing some attacks. Chakra began to form inside Tekketsu's legs, he wouldn't notice it... but slowly, his blood would stop flowing, and control of his legs would be ceased, a genius combination. "H...huh?!" A dumbfounded Tekketsu barely had time to register anything, before the wires had trapped the man to the tree. The sharpness of their lines pricked into his skin, and the chance of escaping from them using brute force seemed to have vanished right in front of his eyes. He gritted his teeth, the wires rather uncomfortable to his liking. "Mother fuckers...!" He spat out, realizing that this battle would be decided quickly. "Now listen carefully..." Since Tekketsu seemed to be more concentrated more on his rage, Ryu slightly tugged on the wires making them even tighter to gain his full attention. "The choice is yours...you could A. Come with peacefully or B. Get electrocuted to death." Now, death seemed like an honorable way to go out at the moment. But in Tekketsu's mind, he knew that death would only serve to declare his village the winner over him. Before he was sent to his untimely demise, he would make sure that they would know who the superior warrior was. By the Akatsuki, the organization that had fell years before his time, he would not have his life taken. On the contrary, he could very well use them to further his own goals. He could use them to carve his path of destruction through the Shinobi World... and there would be no one left to stop him. Tekketsu calmed himself, closing his eyes and smiling. "Fine, then." He said in resolution. "My life belongs to you now. You passed ''my test." Waiting for Ryu's signal to dismiss her Jutsu, she could never trust these types, always such lying snakes. Mumbling under her breath, this ability took too long to create and focus, "Pray your life does." she opened her eyes, now waiting. If he truly accepted, another ''ally, ''if not, a corpse. Observing Tekketsu's cold and dark eyes Ryu tried to tell if he either lying or truthful. Unable to recognize, Ryu still didn' like nor trust this brutal murderer at all. If it wasn't for the assignment being a required mission, Tekketsu would've been dead this very moment. Restraining himself from doing so, he slowly released the wires that held their new ally in place. "Grab your sword and follow us" Ryu turned his back to Tekketsu and started the groups long walk back to the Akatsuki base. "If you try anything funny we will not hesitate to kill you this time." Ryu says giving a cold vibe in the air. "A deal's a deal." Tekketsu replied simply, leaning over to pick up his sword by the hilt once they passed by it. It was a little bit electrified, but most of it had worn off during the midst of the fight. Obviously, they were suspicious of him... but it wasn't as if he actually cared about their opinions. But, for now, he would hold on to his word. He would play along with this little gang of pet-catchers until he had completed his own personal goal. After that, he'd kill them. "Good boy." She let go of her jutsu, the chakra walls in his legs gone, if he had said no, he wouldn't be walking right now, blood-flow was key. Looking at Ryu, realising the fight was over, she turned around, taking a place, leaning agaist a tree. She was ready to leave, this had proved tiresome, a new ally yes, but tiresome just the same. "We better head back, the 'boss' tends to throw spit fits if we're not back in time." Category:Akatsuki Recruitment Arc